Crossing paths
by TrainersInTraining
Summary: Tory White is a person who is opposite to what society views as 'normal'. Claire Maranda is a girl that people usually avoid for reasons unknown. When these two people cross paths, stuff will happen and they will end up meeting people who they never imagined would become a part of their lives. What happens to these two people and how will their journey end?


**Tory' pov**

Shit, shit, shit. I'm so late!  
I'm gonna miss out on getting my starter, and someone is gonna take my little Popplio!  
"Come on Charizard! I can't be late!"  
The fire dragon pokemon grunts and flies a little faster.

Ugh, I can't believe I woke up late!  
I should have set that alarm like Arcelor said, but noooo, as usual I ignored her. I really should do more that she says and suggests. But I'm always busy with the trial sight, and I love working it.  
Don't get me wrong; I love hanging with the kids at Aether house, but little kids are scary.  
That's why I'm always at the trial sight or helping out the Professor with ghost pokemon. They seem to like me. Anyway that's beside the point.  
If I'm late, someone could take my precious Popplio. The Popplio I'm talking about is special.  
I was helping Professor Kukui with a difficult ghost pokemon and this Popplio followed me around all day. The little guy seemed sad when I had to leave.

But I went back the next week to check up on the Haunter I helped the Professor with and the little blue pokemon jumped right up on me the minute I put my foot in the door.

Anyway I better keep going, I really don't want to be late.

* * *

"Thanks Charizard! I'll see you soon!" I start jogging up the beach but don't watch where I'm going.  
"Ah. Watch it! You bowled me over _._ " I look to the ground and see I accidentally ran into someone in my hurry, knocking them over.

"Uh sorry I'm just in a hurry," I offer the girl my hand. She accepts and I pull her up.

"You on the way to Professor Kukui's to get a starter?" She questions, and I nod, starting to jog again.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yells from behind me.

I glance back but keep jogging.  
"I need to get there so I can get my starter." I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth.

When I reach the Professor's hut, I kneel over, panting heavily.

"Why you in such a hurry to get a starter? They make sure there is enough for every new trainer." Her voice sounds as if she is reciting a fact.

"There is a certain one that I'm hoping no one else has taken. That's all."

I knock on the door as I say this, and Kukui answers, and smiles as he sees me.  
"Ah Tory. I almost thought you were gonna miss out."

"He's isn't gone is he?" My voice sounds desperate.

"No, no. I saved him just for you. I couldn't let him go to anyone else."

My smile stretches across my face and Kukui steps aside to allowing me and the other girl to enter.

* * *

As I step inside I immediately get tackled by a blue blur. I laugh, opening my eyes and see Popplio looking down at me.  
"Hey Popplio. Yeah, I missed you too."

I giggle as he touches his nose to mine. I sit up, holding the pokemon in my arms.  
"Looks like you too have something going, huh? He seems like he likes you quite a bit."  
I look up to see the girl from just before.  
"Uh...Yeah, he does. Hey...um...sorry, what was your name? I didn't get it earlier."  
"You mean when you knocked me to my feet?" She nods at me, giving me suggestive eyes.

"Uh...yeah, maybe."

We both laugh.  
"Well, my name's Claire." She stands up straighter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Claire. I'm Tory."

"It's nice to meet you too, Tory."

"Well, seeing as Tory here already seems to have her starter. It's just you cousin who needs to pick one now." Kukui interrupts us, grabbing the last two pokeballs off of the table, letting out two pokemon.

One is red and black, more cat like in structure. This must be the fire starter, Litten.

The second was cream and green coloured, having a bit more of an owl shaped appearance. It has to be the grass starter, Rowlett.

"So. Which are you gonna pick?" I look to both the starters.

Before she can answer, Litten jumps over to Claire, slinking between her feet.  
"Well, I think I know who I'm going to pick." I watch as she picks up the pokemon, it purring softly in her arms.  
"Awww cute. He likes you."  
Popplio jumps out of my arms and bounces over to Rowlett, saying something to the owl pokemon. Must be reassuring him, as well as cheering him up.

"Don't worry bud," I pat his head. "We'll come and visit."  
This seems to cheer him up, and he flaps onto my shoulder, giving me an affectionate peck.  
"Ow! Come on Rowlett, that hurts!" I rub my check, the skin already turning red.

The owl pokemon just laughs, entering their pokeball.  
"Well then, seeing as that is now done and dusted, I believe you will be needing these."

Professor Kukui hands both of us a trainer passport beginning to put together a rotom dex for us before I stop him.  
"Uh, thanks Professor but I already have a pokedex." I pull out an old pokedex out of my bag, a Kanto symbol flashing on the back.

"Oh. Well then, looks like this is for Claire then."

He hands her an empty pokedex and a rotom flies into it.  
It comes to life, flying out of her hands.

"Aaayyzzzzz, pzzz. Hello Claire! I will be your pokedex for your journey."

"Hello to you too, Rotom. I'm reckon you'll be a great help."

"Anyway, where are you girls headed after here?" Kukui asks.

"Pokemon hunting." We say simultaneously, we glance at each other, bursting into laughter again.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kukui points to each of us and I give him a confused look.

"Why don't you partner up?" He gestures at us both.

"Travel together. You two seem to be getting along. Who knows, you might even run into the famous Lillie and Moon." He smiles, while me and Claire chuckle, snorting slightly.  
I highly doubt we would run into them; the famous couple, saviours of Alola.  
They're not too much older than me. Them being around sixteen, while I'm fourteen.  
It was only last year that they saved Alola from Lillie's mother and the Ultra beasts. They were known all over Alola.

As well as them, Hau and Gladion were too. Those two were Alola's power couple, the complete the opposite to each other, and yet, everyone loves them.  
"You should be so proud of Lillie Professor. I mean, you did look after her." Claire smiles at the man.

"Anyway...uh...we better be going then. Thank you Professor".  
"Aw, you're very much welcome. Now you two be careful, alright."

"Of course Professor." I smile sheepishly at him. "Now come on Claire! Lets get going". Before she can get a word in, I yank her out the door.

This is gonna be so much fun!


End file.
